


Mood Whiplash

by brbsoulnomming, coffee_or_death



Series: Post-It Notes From the Trailer [9]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-it Notes, Snapshots, Stupid Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbsoulnomming/pseuds/brbsoulnomming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_or_death/pseuds/coffee_or_death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of Monroe and Nick writing post-it notes to each other. </p>
<p>Nick has no idea how a conversation that started off so awesomely could have ended up in a fight like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Whiplash

_The following Monday a few new post it notes are on the desk. All side by side and each only containing a single word. Oh and the fridge has been restocked because that's how bro's show their love._

Best Weekend Ever 

` I love you too. `

`I'm guessing you don't want me to put that ear thing in the book on Blutbaden, either? `

Don't even think about it! The last thing anyone needs is for some idiot future Grimm to try that on an unsuspecting Blutbad and get his hand bitten off. 

But if you ever feel like doing it again... 

`Well, obviously I'd make sure to add that they should only do it with Blutbaden they know intimately. `

`I'm pretty sure I might have to do it all the time now. `

Nick don't write a book about how to seduce Blutbaden. You'll weird out your predecessors. Besides you've practically already written the book on it. 

You won't hear me complaining. 

`I'm not allowed to have any fun. Fine, if I can't write a book on it, I'll just have to practice on the only Blutbad I know. `

`Really? That'll be a first. `

Oh damn. Anything but that. Why do I always have to be the guinea pig? 

Good point, I wouldn't want to ruin my streak. I'll complain when I get home. There aren't enough post it notes here for me to adequately express my complaints. 

`Because you're the only one who'll put up with me. `

`I'm not sure you're capable of complaining through all those growls and happy noises you make. `

Damn my good nature. 

I'd say that I was taking that as a challenge but we both know I'd fail so there's really no point. 

`I'm pretty fond of it, actually. `

`Pretty much. But I like all of those. And at least I'm not trying to get your leg to twitch. `

So much for the big bad wolf. 

Don't even think about it man. 

`You've never been the big bad wolf to me. `

`Does it only work when you're in wolf form? `

I know man, at least I've never been that to one person. 

It doesn't work ever, we're not domesticated lap dogs. 

`There's too many other things that you are to me to make room for that. `

`Of course you're not. That doesn't mean I'm not tempted to try. `

You're such a sap. 

If it means you're going to put your hands on me more then you can try as much as you want. 

`Pretty much. You don't know how I meant that, though. Could have meant you're too irritating to be some big bad wolf. `

`Like I could ever really keep my hands off you. `

Well that would make more sense. 

Especially when you can get me to do something stupid like have my leg twitch. 

`I'll pretend that's what I meant. To keep up the appearance that I can still make sense on occasion. `

`Getting my hands on you is its own reward. Making you do something entertaining like that is just a bonus. `

It had to happen eventually man. Even if it was accidental. 

Well I'm happy to please. 

`I make the best kind of sense. `

`Good boy. `

Yeah man you do. 

You can't see it but just know that where ever I am I'm shooting you a dirty look for that. 

`It's not as fun when I don't get to see the dirty looks you give me. `

_Sitting next to the good boy comment is a Polaroid of Monroe glaring. There is a post it note next to it._

Happy? Now when ever you even start to do something I don't like I'll be glaring at you. 

_Next to this post it is a doodle of Nick laughing really, really hard._

` I guess I have to put this on my desk now. It can go next to the Post it of you promising never to leave. `

I'll put your drawing next to the post it note of you admitting I pulled one over on you. 

`I could give you a more appropriate one to go along with that. `

Really? Do I have to give you another picture? 

_There's a doodle of Nick giving a 'bitch please' look on a post it, and then a sheet of paper covered with little doodles of Monroe, various expressions, some in mid-gesture._

` Nah. I got pictures of you covered. `

Dude, is this what you do at work all day? My tax dollars man. 

`That's what I do on paperwork days, or when you're not there for my lunch breaks. Or when I'm too distracted to focus on reading the stuff in here. `

I'd say I should not come to lunch more often but you wouldn't eat if I didn't. 

`You like them? `

`And Hank won't have to deal with your smug ass after your stress relief. `

Of course I did man. 

`I think he'd rather deal with me smug than stressed. `

`I have a lot of others. If you want to see them. `

Of course you'd think that. And I'll be there at my usual time. 

Yeah dude totally! Why haven't I seen these before? 

`Have I told you that you're the best boyfriend ever lately? `

`I didn't think of it, I guess. I just kind of doodle, it's been a while since I had someone who might be interested in them. `

No, I'm pretty sure you haven't. 

Of course I'm interested. And other interests you've been hiding away because you hadn't thought I'd be interested? A secret life as a belly dancer? Lion taming on the side? 

`You're the best boyfriend ever. `

`Not that I can remember, unless you count college theater or guitar. Also, you wish, and I've had enough of lions to last me a while, thanks. `

Thanks man, but I'm pretty sure you are. 

You play guitar. And you didn't tell me! Dude we could totally jam! How Lon have you been playing? Do you have a guitar? 

`Dude, if we turn into one of those couples that says 'no you are' to each other back and forth over and over again, I'm going to hate us a little bit. ...but no, you are. `

`Can guitars and cellos even jam together? Since college, but not really frequently after I made detective. But yeah, I do. I think I stuck it up in the attic when I was cleaning it out. `

You're right I am the greatest. Feel better? 

I'm sure there's a way. Someone else must have wanted to try it before us. I'll check it out and see what I can find. And the attic is a horrible place for an instrument. During it down stairs. You known once you have a free day. 

`Yes, I do. I win. `

`Yeah, okay. I doubt I sound anywhere near as good as you though. And I don't need a whole day to bring a guitar down from the attic, man. `

That's what practicing is for. And you probably sound fine. 

`Wait until you hear me before you say that. You're the one that's going to have to put up with it now. `

I put up with worse daily. Some sour notes on a guitar isn't going to send me running. 

`I know. Still don't know how you manage to put up with me, but thanks. `

It's a daily trial and tribulation, luckily you're worth it. 

`Pretty sure you mean getting laid on a regular basis is worth it, but I'll take that. I love you, too. `

Well there's that too. But that's nothing to scoff at. 

`Uh-huh. I know what you're really with me for. Good thing you have someone to test all the furniture with you. `

That's what I was thinking. See how my genius plan works out? 

`Yeah, yeah, you and your genius. We all know who's the real mastermind of this partnership. `

Yeah pretty much man. You're the Apollo. 

`Out of context, that sounds like you're calling me a Greek god. Not that I'd protest. `

Nah you wouldn't want to be one of those. They're self-centered jackasses. 

`That sounded suspiciously like a compliment. `

Don't know what you're talking about man. I was just insulting them. But if you were a self centered jackass I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. You can take that how you want. 

`Careful about insulting them. If fairy tales are real, who knows what else might have a basis in truth? And I'm choosing to take that as a compliment. It'll boost my ego. `

Maybe I can meet that Dionysus then. I think we'd get along great. Oh great a boost to your ego. Damn now you're going to figure out how much better you can do. 

`As long as he's the one supplying the wine. `

`Yeah, you're right. Obviously now I'm going to wake up and go 'what was I thinking?'`

Of course he would! He's the god of wine, not the god of free loading. 

Finally, took you long enough. 

`Then he's more than welcome to hang out with us. `

`You saw how long it took me to get into this Grimm thing, man, you can't expect me to figure out anything sooner. `

Better start using those Grimm senses to find him. 

Luckily you have me to point this crap out. 

`I think even a Grimm might not be able track down a god. `

`Oh, yeah. Thank you for pointing out the error of my ways. I'll just be moving out now. `

Damn, that would be our luck. 

Alright but I'm keeping your stuff. At least all the stuff that's more comfortable than mine. 

`Pretty much. Our luck is abysmal, dude. `

`Nope, sorry. If you wanted my stuff, you should have thought of that before you pointed out how much better I can do. `

Well damn man. Clearly I wasn't thinking. I'm going lose my boyfriend and get stuck with all my old uncomfortable furniture. You can't just leave a new things for old time sake? 

`All right, maybe I'll let you pick one thing. To remember me by. `

Awesome thanks man. You'll definitely be my best relationship and my best ex. 

`Considering the competition that I have - that I know of, at least - I'd hope so. `

They weren't all homicidal. But yeah it really wouldn't be hard to be the best. 

`Man, when that's the best you can say about your exes... But hey, at least you'll never have to know what kind of ex I am. `

Yeah. And there has to be someone out there who can't say any better than that. 

`I'm sure there's lots who can't say any better than that. But you deserve better. `

`...'yeah'? `

Thanks man. I'd like to think I deserve better than homicidal nutcases. 

Yeah? 

`No, you deserve better than to have exes where the best you can say about them is that not all of them were homicidal. But that, too. `

`Yeah isn't a response, man, it's a deflection. `

Well at least they're exes and not currents. 

Hey you said yeah too. And we both say that all the time. It's not a big deal. 

`I'd be pretty pissed if they were. `

`Yeah as a one word response to something that isn't a question is deflection, man. And I know I say it, why do you think I know what it means? ~~Are you still~~`

They're not. So don't get upset with me. 

You're having trouble with those cross outs again. Just ask me what you want to know. 

` I know they're not. I was teasing, man, I don't doubt you at all. `

`Fine. Are you still worried about me leaving? `

Come on, dude do we have to have this talk again? I said I'll work on it. I am, and it's getting better. 

_There's a whole bunch of scribbled out post its in the recycling._

__  


` You're still working on it? I thought we were past that. I thought we were good. `

_The bin has been emptied by the time Nick came back._

We are good. I'm getting there man. It's not like I wake up every morning thinking today's the day you'll figure out you're too good for me. 

` But you think it's going to be one day. I'm thinking about forever, and you're thinking about when I'm going to leave. `

`I thought - I don't know what else to do. `

_There are a lot of very scribbled out post it notes in the recycling bin._

I don't know what to tell you Nick. It's not like I think you're planning on leaving, but you've got to admit dude you could do better than an anal retentive, cranky, shut in with control issues. 

You're doing enough. And I'm working on it. Come on dude what else do you want me to say? 

` So basically what you're saying is that you don't believe me when I tell you that I love you, and you don't trust me to stay with you. `

I believe you when you say you love me! I know you love me. I'm not that big of an idiot. But one day you'll have to realize you're too good for me. What happens after that just makes sense. 

`What, so I love you, I just don't love you enough to stay with you? `

`I notice you didn't say anything about not trusting me. `

You love me now but that can change. You can't promise that you'll always feel this way. 

Are you really asking me that? No, seriously. After all the crap we've done how can you even ask that dude? Of course I trust you! This isn't about how much I trust you. 

`Are you seriously saying that? What if you stop loving me? `

`No, of course not. You obviously trust me so much that you're expecting me to take off with someone 'better' as soon as they show up. `

Not going to happen, I can't do better than you. 

~~Maybe not as soon as they show up but~~ I trust you with everything. We should be mortal enemies but I trust you to watch my back, literally. I trust you with my life. Hell I even trust you to test my control. 

` Of course you can. Should I bring up the whole me being a Grimm and a cop thing again, and all of the crap that goes with that? `

`You just don't trust me to stay. To love you more than anyone else. `

You being a Grimm and a cop is never going to bother me! I'm used to being alone. You being here at all is some kind of miracle. 

It's not about that. 

`Again, I could point out that it being either me or you being alone isn't exactly confidence building. But that's not the point. The point is that I have reasons to think you could do better, too. `

`Yeah, it really is. At some point, Monroe, you're just going to have to trust me. Or not. `

Don't be stupid, I could never do better than you. 

I do trust you. 

`Neither could I. `

`Just not enough. `

Damn it Nick. 

Look we're not going to solve this. Even with post it notes. I said I'm working on it. And I am. Can that just be good enough? 

`No. Looks like we're not. `

`I guess it has to be. `


End file.
